


A Little Too Impromptu

by thislittlekumquat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, unexpected house parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat
Summary: Just an old, old fic that someone found somehow and liked on my tumblr where it was originally posted. I've only minorly touched up a phrase here and there! Enjoy! I love these boys and they love each other. ~Ryouga thinks Vector’s an ass, Vector actually is an ass, Yuma is too good for this world, too pure. I’ve always headcanoned older Yuma as bulkier and with stubble because who has time/patience to shave. Rated E for everyone unless you for some reason don’t like dudes kissing, in which case this is the wrong blog for you.A large part of this fic is due to my friend who would probably prefer I don’t link to his blog but suffice it to say that this would not have happened without him.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Little Too Impromptu

Ryouga was all gritted teeth and twitching eyes, so Yuma slapped him on the back and grinned. “Wipe that scowl off your face. Your sis will only make it worse for you later.”

“I just can’t stand the fact that she makes us do these dinners. It’s been five years, and every single one since that first one has gone terribly, and she still insists-”

Yuma pecked him on the cheek and went to finish putting the silverware on the table. Ryouga wasn’t wrong, necessarily. He and Ryouga had been married for almost five years, and from the start Rio had insisted on barging in to check in on them from time to time. And it hadn’t taken her long to decide to bring Vector along when she did. And she insisted they be fed. So the Kamishiro sibling dinner party tradition had started.

Ryouga was still grinding his teeth as he tossed the salad. Every damn time Vector came over, he glued himself to Yuma, and while he wasn’t the jealous type, Ryouga still felt a twinge of something every time Vector tried to cozy up to his husband. He wasn’t sure if seeing Vector fawn over his husband or his sister was worse. One or the other was guaranteed every time they came over.

There was a knock on the door just as Ryouga walked into the room carrying the salad. “Coming!” Yuma yelled. He stumbled, foot caught on a chair, and face-planted on the floor. Ryouga put the salad on the table and offered a hand. This was not starting off well.

“Yuma, are you okay?”

Yuma took his hand, popped back up, and grinned. “I’m fine.”

The door was opened, and the first words out of Vector’s mouth were, “Took you long enough.”

Yuma smiled brightly and held his hand up to stop Ryouga’s furious advance behind him. “Welcome guys, come on in.” He turned on his heel and took Ryouga’s hand to lead him into the kitchen area.

“Cool it. They’ll just be here for an hour and then we’ll do something fun,” Yuma whispered. Ryouga gave him a despairing look. Yuma squeezed his hand and took the bread to the table. Ryouga reluctantly followed him with the wine.  
The second Yuma set the plate down, Vector was there, enfolding him in a hug. “Yuuuuma-kun, it’s been forever since I’ve seen you, are you ready to leave that dreadfully boring husband of yours yet?”

“Oh, he’s not so boring.” 

Yuma smiled at Ryouga as he walked in. Ryouga scowled, then looked at his sister.

“Rio, want some wine?”

“Ryouga, not even a hello? Manners.”

“You’ll get a hello when you stop bringing that cretin.”

Vector pouted. “Naschy-poo, that’s not very ni-”

Rio interrupted. “He gets up to too much trouble when I leave him alone. Yes, I’ll take some wine.” She held up her glass.

~

With whining from Vector about the food selection, dinner was served, and Ryouga was mostly silent as Rio asked Yuma questions and Vector flirted with him.

“So you two got stuck walking home in the rain? Because my hopeless brother forgot to fill his motorcycle with gas? Typical.”

Yuma laughed. “It was fun though, walking in the rain is something you don’t do every day.”

Vector grinned at Yuma. “Ohh, I bet you were quite soaked by the time you got home. What kind of shirt were you wearing, hmm?”

Ryouga growled a little and Rio reached across the table to pinch the back of Vector’s hand. While he squirmed in pain, she asked, “Did either of you get sick? It’s a long walk from the mall to here.”

Yuma shrugged. “Shark had some sniffles for a couple of days, but I took care of him.”

“Ooohhh, I bet you did-OW OW!”

Ryouga stood. “I’m going to get the dessert. I’ll be right back.”

Yuma stood with an apologetic look on his face. “I’ll help him.”

In the kitchen, Ryouga was trying not to cut himself instead of the cake. Yuma noticed his hands shaking slightly.

“Shark, calm down.”

“He does this every time. And it’s disgusting. Aren’t you bothered by it?”

Yuma shrugged. “It’s just how he is.”

Ryouga grabbed the front of Yuma’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. After they broke apart Ryouga sighed in frustration. “You’re too good for any of us.”

Yuma’s face was a little red. He’d started to leave the stubble on his face for a few days at a time now that he was older, and Ryouga loved seeing him blush despite how mature his husband looked these days. After a moment, he nodded at Yuma, saying, “Okay, let’s take the dessert in there and get through the last of this disaster.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other in confusion.

“We’re not expecting anyone, are we?” Ryouga asked. Yuma shook his head.

~

Rio was answering the door when they got there. Alit burst into the apartment, Kotori apologetically on his heels.

“I can’t believe Vector got invited but I didn’t, Yuma!! What the hell??”

Kotori looked nervous. “I’m sorry, Yuma, he saw Vector’s tweet and had to come over, I tried to stop him, but-”

Yuma threw his arms around both of them. “Guys! I haven’t seen either of you in forever!”

Alit immediately grinned and reached up to give Yuma a noogie. “How’ve you been, you loser?”

Kotori smiled and extricated herself from the rowdy hug. She smiled brightly at Rio and said hello, and Vector slouched in the room to see what the ruckus was. He and Ryouga glared at each other. Then Alit spotted him. “You!! You owe me a duel!! I haven’t forgotten that you ruined my favorite pair of boxing gloves!” He had his duel disk out before anyone could argue.

Vector grinned and took his own duel disk out. “O-ho, you think you can beat me, you whelp? Fine.”

Ryouga looked alarmed. “Hey, you can’t just-”

Alit was heaving at the couch and puffed, “Yuma, help me move this furniture!”

Ryouga covered his face with one hand.

~

Halfway through their duel in the now rather spacious living room, there was another knock on the door. This can’t be happening, thought Ryouga.

Yuma opened the door, and Mizael barged in, followed closely by Durbe, who looked rather serious. “Nasch,” he said, “why didn’t you inform us there was a Barian meeting tonight?”

“Because there WASN’T. I mean there ISN’T. My monstrous sister invited herself and that scum over, Alit barged in twenty minutes ago, and let me guess, you saw a tweet.”

Durbe held up his phone and pushed up his glasses in affirmation.

Another knock. Ryouga growled and said to no one in particular, “I hate Twitter.” He opened the door. This time it was Kaito and Tetsuo, looking at each other warily. Clearly they hadn’t shown up together.

“You two may as well come in, Twitter has already ruined my evening, it can’t get worse.”

Kaito looked at Ryouga coolly and said, “Hello to you, too.”

Rio had followed Ryouga to the door, and Tetsuo spotted her. “Rio-san! How are you?”

Rio smiled. “Just fine. Please, come in.”

Ryouga scowled and closed the door after they trooped in.

Mizael turned and spotted his favorite rival. “Ah, Kaito! Now that you’re here, I don’t have to watch this farce of a duel. Come, we can entertain ourselves with our own duel.”

Kaito grinned menacingly. “I knew coming here would be worth my time.” 

They stared meaningfully at each other as they took their duel disks out, and Durbe sighed. He knew it wasn’t worth his time to try and stop them. Everyone else squeezed along the sides of the rooms; two duels were rather a lot in the space they had.

Suddenly Astral was floating in the middle of it all. Quite a few people said his name in surprise, and he looked around curiously. “I sensed some interesting duels happening.”

Yuma laughed and greeted him by grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the middle of the duels.

Everyone not dueling was rooting for someone; Rio betted against Vector, which started a trend, and Durbe agreed to keep track of bets. Vector pouted for the next two turns and then promptly lost. Astral questioned why everyone had wagered on the guaranteed victor; he was under the impression that one did not win much that way.

Money dealt back out, everyone turned to warily watched Kaito and Mizael’s duel, until Vector challenged Durbe, and Rio stepped in to take the challenge. Yuma laughed with Kotori at that, and then looked around for Ryouga, who he was sure would appreciate the fact that his sister was about to pummel his nemesis. Ryouga was nowhere to be seen. Yuma apologized to Kotori and then to everyone else as he slipped past them all to go looking for his husband.

He found him finally, in the small loft space where they kept all of Kazuma’s archaeological relics and Yuma’s favorite hammock. Ryouga was laying in the hammock and staring out the french doors at the stars.

“Shark.”

“Go have fun, Yuma. I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Your sister is gonna kick Vector’s ass any minute now.”

“Damn straight she is. Don’t need to be there to watch it.”

Yuma walked over to the hammock and leaned over Ryouga, their noses almost touching.

“You’re not still mad that Vector was being Vector, are you?”

Ryouga looked him in the eye. “No, I just am not in the mood. I’m sorry, I really am. You….” You shouldn’t have married someone who can’t even handle an impromptu party.

Yuma smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry. We’ll talk more when there aren’t people potentially about to destroy all our furniture. I’ll be back when they’re gone.” He moved to lean back but Ryouga put a hand to his face and kissed him. Even though he felt like he didn’t deserve to.

“Thank you.”

~

Six or seven duels later, and friends slowly started trickling out. Rio and Vector were the last to leave. Vector clung to Yuma’s arm and was complimenting how firm his bicep felt. Rio grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back as far as he could go without falling. She smiled brightly at Yuma.

“Thanks for the party. We’ll be back next month. Make sure you tell my layabout brother.” She serenely dragged Vector out of the apartment behind her.

And then everyone was gone.

Yuma took some time to clean the dishes and cover the uneaten cake. Then he went back upstairs.

“Move over.”

Ryouga rolled to look at him, and then tried to shift in alarm as Yuma climbed into the hammock with him. After some finagling, they reach a comfortable position. Ryouga was the big spoon tonight, despite being a little smaller than Yuma. He was smelling the citrus of Yuma’s shampoo and generally relaxing into something approaching sleep when Yuma spoke.

“Shark, are you okay?”

Yuma felt Ryouga freeze up, and he knew there was something.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

“I don’t know.”

“You never do know.”

Ryouga buried his face in Yuma’s hair. “I’m sorry, I just… I can’t do anything, I can’t be happy for you, I ruin everything, all because I’m just incurably angry.”

Yuma took Ryouga’s hand in his own and kissed it. “I don’t mind. I’m only upset because I want you to have a good time, too. You aren’t ruining it for me.”

Ryouga blinked back tears. He wasn’t going to cry, damn it. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Yuma squeezed his hand and kissed it again. “Can you sleep, or should we go to the bed?”

Ryouga couldn’t bear to look at Yuma’s wonderful face or he really would cry, so he shook his head. “Let’s just stay like this.”

Yuma was stroking his thumb along Ryouga’s hand as he held it, but gradually that fell off as he fell asleep. Ryouga’s thoughts had been numbed by his wonder at Yuma’s kindness, so familiar and yet so unbelievable to him still, but soon he was reflecting on just how inadequate he felt.

He had never been as kind as Yuma, as generous, as cheerful. He’d almost destroyed Yuma in that last duel the day the Barian and human worlds were fusing, and Yuma hadn’t batted an eye. In fact, the last thing Ryouga had seen was Yuma’s tearstained face. Yuma had mourned him. And saved him. And all Ryouga had ever done was be bitter and sad and stuck in the past. Tonight was just proof, he-

“Mnnmn, Shark, stop thinking, go to sleep.”

Ryouga’s thoughts came to a screeching halt and he realized his heart was racing, beating loud and fast against Yuma’s back. Even in his sleep, Yuma was taking care of him.

Ryouga’s arms tightened around Yuma and he focused on the feel of Yuma’s hand around his own. Tomorrow was a new day. If Yuma could see fit to forgive him his transgressions, maybe he could do it himself, too. He would try, anyways. Because he would do anything for Yuma.


End file.
